


Ballo delle Stelle

by Lia483



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bull as Family (Black Clover), M/M, Minor Finral Roulacase/Vanessa Enoteca, Post Hot Springs Training Camp Arc, Post-Arc 7, Pre-Relationship, Star Awards Festival, Yami as Dad of Black Bull
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: Prompt: Durante il Ballo, A frega B al suo cavaliere/dama.Era un grande ballo esclusivo a cui potevano partecipare soltanto i membri delle Compagnie e le famiglie reali o comunque più importanti del regno. Era, come si poteva dire, una festa per ricconi e con il solo esclusivo scopo di mettersi in mostra con le altre famiglie nobili.Di solito si teneva la sera successiva alla Festa delle Stelle e fino a quel momento nessuno dei Black Bull aveva mai avuto interesse a parteciparvi.Quell'anno, però, erano arrivati secondi per la prima volta nella storia della loro Compagnia e Noelle aveva insistito...





	Ballo delle Stelle

Era un grande ballo esclusivo a cui potevano partecipare soltanto i membri delle Compagnie e le famiglie reali o comunque più importanti del regno. Era, come si poteva dire, una festa per ricconi e con il solo esclusivo scopo di mettersi in mostra con le famiglie nobili.  
Di solito si teneva la sera successiva alla Festa delle Stelle e fino a quel momento nessuno dei Black Bull aveva mai avuto interesse a parteciparvi.  
Quell'anno, però, erano arrivati secondi per la prima volta nella storia della loro Compagnia e Noelle aveva insistito che dovessero presenziare almeno per un po', se non proprio per tutta la serata, non per forza per socializzare. Andava bene anche se volevano solo un po' sfottere le altre Compagnie e vantarsi senza ritegno. Andava tutto bene, l'importante era esserci.  
C'era stato il solito fracasso mentre ognuno diceva la sua ad un volume di voce troppo alto, almeno finché il comandante non aveva preso la decisione per tutti. Sarebbero andati e dovevano, se non vestirsi bene, almeno riordinarsi. E guai a loro se avessero combinato qualche casino o avessero ingaggiato distruttivi duelli nel bel mezzo della festa o avrebbe avuto le loro teste.  
L'approvazione alle parole di Yami era stata unanime.  
E ora si trovava lì, ad una festa per spocchiosi nobili, con indosso la sua migliore canottiera non bucata e una mantella nera a cui erano stati rifatti gli orli da Vanessa, la quale era stata molto occupata a riordinare i vestiti di tutti, soprattutto quelli di Asta.  
Li osservò con sguardo impassibile, mentre spegneva la sigaretta, solo per questa volta.  
Asta, pur arrossendo d'imbarazzo come l'idiota che era, aveva iniziato a dirigersi verso alcuni membri dell'Alba Dorata, di sicuro in cerca del bellimbusto con cui si conosceva. Noelle l'aveva seguito, il suo vestito carino e ordinato che aveva scelto per la serata che si muoveva dietro di lei.  
Vanessa si era messo un intimo più audace che aveva coperto con un vestito semi trasparente e aveva trascinato l'ordinato Finral ad attaccare bottone con un gruppo di persone del Crimson Lion.  
Gli altri erano più o meno vestiti bene, grazie alle cure della loro strega, e non sembravano in vena di attaccare briga, almeno non a pugni, quindi il capitano decise che poteva smettere di controllarli come se fosse il loro dannato padre e si diresse ad un tavolo del buffet.  
Si versò da bere, mentre si guardava intorno.  
Finalmente le conversazioni, interrotte alla loro entrata in scena, erano riprese, quindi si sentiva più libero di guardarsi intorno senza che qualcuno lo fissasse a sua volta.  
Fu in quel momento che notò, nel girarsi verso destra, di essere nelle vicinanze della famiglia Vangeance. Era sicuro che fossero loro data la presenza di Stramboide Mascherato Luccicante nel gruppo di persone.  
Yami non aveva mai sentito un'atmosfera più fredda in una famiglia, anche reale. E cazzo, conosceva i Silva. Batterli gli sembrava difficile.  
Eppure...  
La donna alta al fianco del comandante, probabilmente la matrigna, gli stava sibilando qualcosa con un'espressione malevola e le spalle di William sembravano più rigide ogni volta che la donna finiva una nuova frase, anche se il suo viso cesellato e coperto dalla consueta maschera non mostrava altro che educazione e rispetto.  
Yami non era abbastanza vicino da sapere cosa stesse dicendo, ma ricordando la storia personale dell'altro capitano e conoscendo l'altro uomo meglio sicuramente dei suoi stessi familiari, era sicuro che non fosse niente di buono.  
Si ritrovò a stringere il bicchiere fino a romperlo senza quasi accorgersene, cosa che fece sussultare dallo spavento un gruppo rosa dei pavoni nei pressi.  
Quel tipo di situazione erano quelle che lo facevano più incazzare, le famiglie che maltrattavano i loro stessi rampolli per non essere i figli perfetti, le persone perfette, i maghi perfetti e tutto ciò che volevano di perfetto. Una famiglia avrebbe dovuto essere un punto di sostegno e un costante aiuto per i propri figli, non denigrarli senza alcun rispetto. Era il tipo di situazione che gli aveva fatto decidere di accogliere tra le proprie fila persone come Finral e Noelle, perché trovassero un posto dove essere davvero felici.  
Non poteva purtroppo offrire la stessa cosa a Vangeance, ma era comunque incazzato. E poi vedere il miglior comandante dell'anno, la cui squadra aveva raccolto il maggior numero di stelle, non provare nemmeno a ribellarsi, anche se avrebbe potuto, non gli piaceva.  
Si pulì maleducatamente sulla tovaglia del tavolo imbandito, mentre osservava la donna indicare a William una ragazza del Silver Eagle, probabilmente ordinandogli di andarle a parlare. A giudicare dai capelli, doveva essere una Silva, un ottimo partito.  
Strinse gli occhi mentre il comandante dell'Alba Dorata, al primo posto tra le le compagnie con il più alto record di stelle degli ultimi anni, si inchinava con espressione impassibile sotto la maschera e si dirigeva verso la giovane. Le sue spalle non avevano smesso di essere rigide sotto il mantello del suo abbigliamento, e il passo era come di uno che stava andando al patibolo.  
Non gli piaceva quella versione dell'amico, per niente.  
Lo osservò chiedere in modo cortese ed impeccabile un ballo, facendo un inchino alla ragazza, e la giovane sembrò contenta, pur mantenendo bene la compostezza dei Silva e buttando indietro i lunghi capelli bianchi intrecciati.  
Yami alzò gli occhi al cielo e decise che ne aveva abbastanza.  
Prima che la donna riuscisse a posare la propria mano su quella offerta dal comandante, si intromise, prendendola lui stesso.  
La sua aura malevola mise in chiaro che non c'era protesta che tenesse.  
Anche dietro la maschera, quando si voltò verso l'altro, poteva vedere la sorpresa che aveva illuminato quegli splendidi occhi viola.  
"Yami, cosa stai facendo?" mormorò, mentre lo accompagnava sulla pista da ballo.  
"Mi sei sembrato bisognoso di un aiuto e come il bravo Cavaliere Magico che sono, sono intervenuto" rispose allo stesso volume di voce, con tono ironico.  
Gli bastò un'occhiata laterale per vedere la matrigna Vangeance pallida come un lenzuolo e probabilmente sul punto di fare più casino di tutti i Black Bull messi insieme in una stanza ristretta e le fece un sorrisetto strafottente che la fece agitare come una gallina ancora di più.  
In mezzo alle coppie che ballavano, circondò la vita stretta del comandante più basso e prese la mano opposta, cominciando a dondolare sul posto. Non sapeva ballare, quindi non pensava di spostarsi più di qualche centimetro, ma era lo scandalo del gesto che bastava alla sua idea.  
William, composto come sempre e facendo un sorriso delicato e più vero di tutti quelli che gli aveva visto fare fino a quel momento, gli posò la mano libera sulla spalla, seguendo i passi del ballo e guidando silenziosamente Yami nelle mosse giuste, per non stare semplicemente fermi ed avere quindi più possibilità di essere fermati.  
"Ho paura che creerà un bel trambusto."  
"Abbiamo l'Imperatore Magico dalla nostra parte."  
"Non credo che Julius-sama sia diventato Imperatore Magico per gestire certe... faccende."  
"Ti sentirò solo io se vuoi dire qualcosa come 'maledette vecchiacce', fa bene imprecare ogni tanto."  
I brusii per quello che stavano facendo raggiungevano benissimo le loro orecchie, ma al comandante straniero non poteva fregargliene di meno e neanche al suo partner di ballo, dalla serenità che il suo ki sembrava emanare da quando non aveva più dovuto obbedire alla matrigna.  
"Grazie, Yami" sussurrò, stringendo appena la stretta tra le loro mani allacciate.  
"Quando vuoi, William."


End file.
